


A View to Remember

by etherephil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Fluff, M/M, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherephil/pseuds/etherephil
Summary: In which Dan and Phil hike up the Colorado Rockies, but Phil has a different favourite view





	A View to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Their Colorado rockies Instagram stories are giving me immense feelings so I thought I might write this cute little one shot.

It was an absolutely gorgeous day in Denver, Colorado. The sun was shining down over the mountains, hot on the back of one’s neck as its swelteringly hot rays ascended upon Estes Park. 

After arriving at Denver Airport and getting to their hotel, Phil suggested they take advantage of the actually good weather and go for a hike up the mountain. After little coaxing on Phil’s part, Dan agreed and the two men started on their way up the Trail Ridge Road. 

They definitely weren't wearing the right shoes for hiking, both men wearing clean white tennis shoes, but neither of them cared. Back in their flat in London, where the weather was rarely sunny and the temperature barely jumped past 12 degrees celsius, they never willingly left the confines of the cosy flat. But how could they _not_  take advantage of the beautiful sunshine and the heat?

The views were the best part of their hike by far. At every turn, they could look down and see _everything_. They could see the rest of the hills and valleys of Rocky Mountain National Park and the clear blue of the sky above them.

As usual, however, Phil’s favourite view was when Dan was in shot. 

Back when they were still young and naive, Phil had been certain that he had never seen anyone more beautiful than Dan Howell. He couldn't get enough of his bright, curious amber eyes and his side-swept brown hair which curtained his face. He couldn't get over his lanky, slender form when he was lying across Phil’s bed or standing in front of him. Back then, Dan was the only person he could see. 

Now, nine years later as they stood near the top of the Estes Park, Dan was still the only person Dan ever saw. He was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Sure, now his longish brown hair was curly and short and his eyes held more stories, more memories than before. But he was still his Dan. 

Dan was looking out over the vast ocean of mountain peaks, hat in one hand, the wind whipping his shirt upwards and ruffling his hair to no end. Phil giggled at his boyfriend and pulled out his phone. He took a short video for Instagram and then took various photos just for the two of them. 

Just like always. 

“Phil, why are you staring at me?” 

Phil was torn from his nostalgic thoughts by the confused yet fond voice of his boyfriend. Phil shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Dan. 

He shrugged and replied, “Because you're the greatest view of them all.” Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Dan closed the last two feet between them, pulling his sappy boyfriend into his arms and pressing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s hips, kissing back just as tenderly. Dan grinned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. 

They pulled apart after just a few seconds, both breathing slightly heavier than normal. Phil leaned his forehead against Dan’s, beaming at him. Dan returned the smile and they pulled apart all the way, wary of other hikers coming past. 

“God, I love you,” Dan whispered, grinning over at the older man. 

Phil smiled, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, shaking his head. “I love you, too,” he replied. “Shall we continue our hike?”

Dan nodded and the two of them set off again, just close enough for their shoulders to brush. It would have to be enough for now. 


End file.
